This invention relates to a recording medium transferring apparatus for transferring a sheet-like recording medium such as recording paper and a magnetic tape, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for transferring a recording medium by means of a vibrating member.
A conventional apparatus of this type includes a rotating motor as a moving power source, a speed reducer and a resistance roller or the like. In the structure of this apparatus, the moving member (rotor) of the rotating motor rotates to generate rotating power which is transmitted to the resistance roller through the speed reducer. A recording medium is transmitted by the structure described above.
In the conventional apparatus, in order to transmit the rotating power to the recording medium, a very complicated structure is provided. Additionally, it is necessary to adjust the arrangement of gears of the speed reducer to control the speed of the transmitting recording medium. It is difficult to control such adjustment by an electronic circuit only.